Two Worlds Become One
by TheCherryBlossomKunoichi
Summary: FIRST CROSSOVER! :D When a mysterious villain rises, heroes from two different dimensions will have to work together to stop him from destroying their homes. But to do that they'll need the help and knowledge of two girls from a distant dimension. NomiXOC, KatsuroXOC. Collaborating with TheFanGirl11. Rated K plus! :)
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** So, this is a new story, and my first time making a crossover fanfiction, of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Fruit Ninja! Like I said on my profile, the user **TheFanGirl11** and I will make this story together, which means both of us are the creators and authors of this amazing crossover and both of us will collaborate in the creation of new chapters.

**TheFanGirl11:** Hey people! I am SUPER exciting to be writing this! I am 99.9% sure you guys will love it! Anyways, TCBK wrote this chapter, and I'm writing the next. Enjoy!

**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** We really hope you guys like this crossover. So, sit back and enjoy your ride! xD

**Katsuro:** That was kind of funny.

**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** Really? I thought your face when Mari threw all those strawberries at you was funnier than that. *Giggles* I even wonder how she made that strawberry throwing gun.

**Katsuro:** *Sigh* Can you just move on to the story, please?

**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** *Laughs* Okay, okay. But next time be a true ninja and slice those strawberries off! xD

On to the story!

* * *

><p><em>In the world of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja...<em>

_Location: Randy's house_

On a pretty uneventful day, three friends were spending their time studying. They had an exam taking place the next day, and two of them found it hard to focus on their studies, which caused a horrendous trouble, especially for Howard Weinerman, who thought an F was worst than anything in the world.

One of the three boys, however, wasn't concerned that much. He had too much knowledge and wasn't afraid of getting the exam the next day. He was sort of annoyed by Howard's complaints, however. He thought he should just suck it up, open the books and study for his Science exam.

"Howard, we just need to focus hard." Said Randy Cunningham, encouraging Howard to keep studying. "And besides, once we're out of that exam there will be nothing else to do."

"You're saying it with lots of optimism, Cunningham." Replied Howard. "But it's NOT that easy, and I'm not good with that stupid science subject!"

"I understand we're both shoobed in Science class, but be optimistic at least for once, Howard. Think about it. It shouldn't be THAT hard as you think it will be."

"Says the boy who "never" gets shoobed in Science class." Said Howard with lots and lots of sarcasm.

"You two should just shut it and study." Said the other boy. This boy was once the ancient book of ninja knowledge, but he turned human. Randy called him Nomi as a nickname. He never had any kind of trouble studying. "Complaining about something simple such as studying for a Science exam will not help at all."

"See, even Nomi agrees." Randy said, gesturing his hands to Nomi, but then he looked at Nomi with a confused look. "Wait, what?"

Nomi stood between the boys and slammed their faces on their notebooks like a teacher.

"Both of you, zip it and get your brains on this. And once you're done, Randy, you still have a ninja lesson you haven't learned."

Now it was Randy's turn to complain. Nomi was right, but Randy was too lazy to learn his next lesson.

He raised his head to Nomi. "Shouldn't we be studying for that Science exam?"

"You're right, but no excuses once we get to your lesson."

"Chill, Nomi. It's just a Ninja lesson. How bad could it be?"

Nomi was going to say something before something then snapped in his mind. He could see a vision, a precognition of a future event.

Images of darkness and chaos filled his mind. He could see flames, and people ran to prevent being burned by the wild fire. But apart from all the chaos and the multitude of screaming people, he could see two girls standing on the top of a mountain. Their faces weren't shown, though. These girls were average teenagers, and Nomi couldn't recognize any of them. He just knew that they had their own strength and power to save everyone from all that chaos...

...and they weren't alone.

...

"Hello? Earth to Nomi? Respond, Nomi."

Randy kept waving his hands in front of Nomi's petrified eyes. He never blinked during the vision he saw.

"Maybe he needs to take a fiver."

"No, you shoobs. I had a vision."

Randy turned a little serious. "Nomi, what's wrong?"

"Dark days will be upon us. And if we don't find them, we'll never be saved."

"Them?" Randy asked. "Who's _them_? And why would we need "them"? You chose me to be the Ninja, the hero of Norrisville. I don't need anyone else's help."

"You might have strength, but never enough knowledge. These girls are the key to help us against our newest enemy."

"Don't tell me there's another Sorcerer, because that's gonna' be wonk!" Said Howard.

A sudden noise interrupted them. They all looked out the window and saw the skies darkening, a whirl of clouds gathering together. After that a red light took place in the middle of the circle of clouds. Then a shiny beam flew straight down to the earth. Once the beam touched the ground, a circle of wind and light expanded everywhere, until it reached the window and the boys. All that wind knocked several objects down and blew away most of their school paperwork.

Once everything stopped, the boys peeked their heads out to see the sky. It was still dark, but the light beam never faded.

"What the juice just happened?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know! Besides, we're having a serious trouble here, which is studying for that Science exam!"

Randy and Nomi face-palmed at the fact Howard was still with his issues about their Science exam.

"No, Howard, I meant that." Randy said, pointing at the sky.

Once he looked to the sky, his eyes almost popped out.

"Oh... well, that looks bad."

"Exactly. Maybe this is what Nomi saw."

"That is just the beginning of my visions, Randy. Worse things will happen, and we need to find two foreign girls so we can solve this problem. They possess enough knowledge. I need to speak with both."

"Don't sweat it, Nomi. The Ninja will personally find them."

Randy wore his mask, unleashing the magic Ninja suit. Then he leaped out of the window to chase the two mysterious girls.

* * *

><p><em>In the world of Fruit Ninja...<em>

_Location: Bamboo forest of Fruitasia_

In this colorful land resided four fruit ninja students, and their training days were getting tough for each of them.

This day their training challenge was to conceal and reveal using anything to their advantage. This was easy for a stealth expert like a certain fruit kunoichi called Mari.

In order to conceal, she used the shadows to spy on her partners. Actually she was spying on Han, who was standing on a corner, eating a fresh red apple. He had many apples on a barrel, and he was leaning beside it.

When the rustling sound of the leaves called the attention of his hearing senses, he secretly dug out a kunai knife and threw it at a bamboo stick in a rapid motion.

Mari held her position behind some bamboo sticks. She knew she was being spotted by Han, so later on she sneaked around the spot, with the shades on her favor.

She soon saw Katsuro in sight and giggled shortly. He was aimlessly looking at the green scenery of the forest. With her grappling hook, she snatched off Katsuro's sword, leaving him with no weapons. This made him look around, searching for the one responsible for taking his sword away.

Mari ducked to the ground, hiding in between some plants to become unnoticed. She saw his every move. She could tell he was sort of off-guard, so she took the chance to act.

Behind her was a bucket of strawberries. She just had to chuckle.

A strawberry hit the back of Katsuro's head, and he swiftly turned to see the spot where the strawberry was thrown. He saw nothing or nobody there.

"You know, this is pretty cool." He said, breaking off the silence.

Mari giggled silently. She knew Katsuro was talking about her.

And even though Katsuro was in training, he was having a bit of a hard time trying to focus. He once had a strange dream about a mysterious girl. He could see the girl's physical body, but her face was very shaded that not even her eyes could be seen. Katsuro could tell she was more than 4 feet tall and had an average, skinny body. He also saw she had short hair.

He shook off the thought of his dreams with the girl and set his mind on the training, though he was too distracted to miss another strawberry flying at him. The strawberry hit his cheek.

"Ow! What the...?"

More small fruits flew at him like a snowball fight. He missed some, but was able to slice the rest as they were thrown at him.

That was until an orange sent him straight to the ground.

Training was paused on the moment he fell down, and his partners went to help him up.

"Katsuro, what's wrong? For the last 30 days of training you haven't focused so well, have you?" Asked Mari whilst removing some dirt from Katsuro's suit and hair.

"It's that dream again. I can't help but think who's the girl I always see in every dream."

Mari laughed. "What girl exactly?"

Katsuro stared at her in the eyes. "I don't know, Mari. I never get to see her face."

"Maybe it's something you have to forget. Katsuro, we're in the middle of ninja training, and if we don't make it to the final test we'll never get our next belts like Sensei said."

"I know, but it's difficult. Every time I try, the girl just appears in my head and never gets out of there. It's like an image I can't erase."

"An image that certainly doesn't let you focus."

"Han." Mari hissed.

"No, he's right. I should just put myself together. Come on, let's start this over."

When they were about to move out, a thunderclap surprised them. The skies slowly turned dark and the clouds whirled in a ginormous circle. More lightning was visible inside the circle of clouds.

"We should head back instead. I have a bad feeling about this."

Katsuro was way past right. Just after he said it, red light emerged from the sky, and a shiny beam flew to the earth. A circle of wind and light expanded, and because they were close to the beam and the wave, they were pushed backwards. Fortunately they used their skills and weapons to save themselves from sustaining any injury as they tumbled on the ground.

When silence took over, the fruit ninjas stood up and saw the beam of light. It was just a simple beam that touched their ground, causing no harm to anything around it. Not even a hole was seen.

The ninjas walked closer to it. Katsuro stared at it strangely and intensely, and extended his hand to touch it, but Mari stopped him by holding his arm.

"Katsuro, no! We don't know what this beam is! You can't touch it just like that! It could be dangerous!"

"Okay. Something's definitely out of place. Katsuro's been mentioning a dream of a strange girl, and now we don't know how this beam just fell from the sky like this." Said Han, trying to analyze that turn of events.

"It could be part of my visions. When I saw the girl, behind her was just... light."

"We should tell Sensei about this."

"Nobu's right. We don't know if this girl you dreamed with could be our enemy, so we should be prepared for future events that will take place here. We also don't want to risk anyone else's peace. We'll find this girl and demand answers straight away, whether she likes it or not." Said Mari with her fist on her palm.

"Sounds like a good plan. So, let's warn Sensei and then we'll get the girl."

With that said, the ninjas began their quest to find the mysterious girl.

But even though all of them were going to do their quest together, only Katsuro would be able to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:<strong> First chapter: done!

I hope you guys enjoyed. See y'all in the next chapter! :)

**Katsuro:** Hopefully I won't be hit by more strawberries next time.

**TheCherryBlossomKunoichi:** Really? -.-

*Sigh*

*Clears throat*

Stay juicy, people!


	2. The Portals

Chapter 2: The Portals

**TFG11:** Hello again! Man, I'm still excited! We have a lot planned for this story, so be prepared!

**TCBK:** Hi! This is TheCherryBlossomKunoichi! As you can see, TheFanGirl11 wrote this chapter, and I'll be working with the next one. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2, and pretty please review if you wish!

Stay juicy and... SMOKEBOMB!

**TFG11:** Enjoy!

O_o

In a small apartment in New York City, a young girl sat on her couch, watching TV. Her name was Ariel. She wore a red shirt with a black jacket over it, dark colored jeans, and black Vans. Her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and resting over her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes shone with delight. Little did Ariel knew, her life was about to change completely.

Ariel laughed as she watched her favorite episode of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It was Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja. Randy had just stabbed the Tengu Stone, releasing the Tengu and allowing it to posses Howard for the second time.

At that part, her phone rang. Ariel checked it, and saw that it was her friend from school, Lilly. Ariel paused the TV and answered it.

_"Hey Ari."_

"Hi Lil."

_"What's up? You wanna go to the mall or?..."_ Ariel sighed.

"You know I hate the mall."

_"Aw, come on. It'll be fun!"_

"No." Ariel could imagine Lilly pouting and crossing her arms.

_"But you always went with that KZ girl!"_ Ariel frowned.

"Hold up..." She began, doing her best impression of Randy. "...that's totally different." Ariel heard Lilly sigh.

_"Right... I forgot. The reason why you went was to buy junky, cartoony merchandise."_

"At least I don't waste my money on stupid boy band CDs!" Ariel retorted. Lilly made a scoffing noise.

_"At least my chance of actually meeting 5 Seconds of Summer is greater than the chance of you meeting Robert Cunning- whatever. And don't get me started on that stupid fictional character that someone made up."_ Ariel's eye twitched.

"Randy Cunningham. His name is Randy Cunningham. And that 'stupid fictional charater that someone made up', is Nomi. And he is a better person than you are, even if he isn't in the show." She responded, trying to keep her cool.

_"Whatever. But when you're living on the streets, don't come-"_ Ariel cut her off by ending the call. She then deleted Lilly from her contacts list.

"Good riddance." Ariel muttered bitterly. She set her phone aside and looked at a picture of her and her best friend, Kazeko, at the park just before Kazeko moved.

"I wish you were here." She whispered before turning her mind back to the TV. Beside her, her phone shimmered brightly, a red and black aura surrounding it.

O_o

Meanwhile, in Japan, Ariel's best friend, Kazeko, was sitting on her bed with her tablet, playing her favorite game: Fruit Ninja. Kazeko was wearing a light pink tank top with a transparent black tank top over it, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black boots. Around her neck was a golden sun pendant and pink sunglasses rested on her short brown hair. Her brown eyes reflected what she was playing. Like Ariel, she was oblivious to what was going to happen.

Kazeko jumped up from her bed when she beat her own high score. She set her tablet down and started dancing around her small room.

"Who's the best? I'm the best. Who just beat their own high score? I just did. Who can't wait to rub it in to her BFFs face? This girl!" She cheered as she continued dancing. As she finished dancing with a pose, her dad poked his head through. He laughed when he saw his only daughter standing in her victory pose. Kazeko blushed and stood straight.

"Are you ready to go to the store?" He asked. Kazeko smiled, still feeling flustered.

"Good. Come on, set down the game and let's go." He said before closing the door. Kazeko shut off her tablet and headed out the door, shutting it behind her.

What she didn't notice was her tablet shimmering brightly and a red and black aura surrounding it.

O_o

Ariel groaned when the doorbell rang. She was expecting Lilly to come, but not five minutes after their conversation. Ariel forced herself to the door and opened it.

"Lilly."

"Ariel."

"What do you want?" Ariel asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"What scares you?" Lilly asked with a smirk. Ariel smiled and propped herself off of the doorframe.

"Nothing." She said before shutting the door in Lilliy's face. She heard a groan and footsteps echoing down the apartment hallway.

Ariel turned back to her couch and plopped herself down on it. She looked at her phone and saw the black and red aura surrounding it.

"The juice?" Ariel reached for her phone and grabbed it. The aura shone brighter and brighter, creating a whirlwind of objects in the room flying everywhere. Ariel tried to drop her phone, but couldn't do it. Ariel opened her hand and tilted it to let the phone drop, but it stayed in her hand.

The whirlwind grew bigger, red and black strands of mist surrounding it. The top of the tornado-like whirlwind bent itself down over Ariel. She felt herself being dragged up and into the whirlwind.

As soon as Ariel was out of sight, the whirlwind vanished, all of the furniture and other objects it had picked up went back to their original spots, almost as if nothing happened.

O_o

Kazeko smiled to herself as she headed to her room. She couldn't wait to call Ariel.

Kazeko passed by a small desk in the hallway she was walking through to get to her room. She stopped and lifted up a picture frame that held a picture of her and Ariel.

"I miss you, Ari-chan." She said before setting the picture down. It was the one they took in the park before Kazeko had moved. Remembering that she was going to call Ariel, she hurried to her room where she had a phone in there. As soon as she entered, she was met with a giant whirlwind, ready to suck her in. She let out a squeak and ducked as a pillow from her bed came flying at her face.

"What's going on?!" She asked herself.

At that instant, the whirl wind moved just enough to see that it was coming from her tablet. Ducking and turning, she made her way to her bed where her tablet rest.

She struggled to turn it off, as the whirlwind was fighting against her, preventing her from turning it off. It bent over her as she continued to struggle. She looked up and gasped.

"Mom! Dad! help me!" Kazeko shouted out desperately. Tears stung her eyes.

Finally, the whirlwind sucked her in. Everything that was out of order wen back into it's place. It seemed as though nothing happened.

O_o

**TFG11:** Annnnd that's a wrap! Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed it!

**Ariel:** I'm gonna get my revenge on that tornado thing! Besides, aren't they supposed to be west?

**TFG11:** Shhhhhh. All is well.

**Kazeko:** NO IT'S NOT! WE GOT SUCKED IN A TORNANDO!

**TFG11:** *Shrugs* Oh well. See you guys in the next chapter, and please review, fave, and follow! Wait, Ari, don't throw that. That's expensive! CherryBlossom! HELLLPPPPPP MEEEE!

**TCBK:** *Jumps in front of TheFanGirl11 to catch the object and returns it to TheFanGirl11* I believe this is yours? *Looks at Ari* Please don't throw this again. *Looks back at TFG11* Don't let her grab your stuff, she's dangerous.

**TFG11:** Thanks!

**TCBK:** You're welcome!

Stay juicy, everyone! :D

**TFG11:** Smokebomb!


	3. Entering A Bruce-Tastic World

Chapter 3: Entering A Bruce-Tastic World

**TCBK:** Another author's note! This is Chapter 3 of our newest crossover! I hope you guys liked the previous two chapters. A lot is coming to this crossover fanfiction!

**Howard:** Can you tell them what's coming up?

**TCBK:** No, you little chowder head. That must be a surprise.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Smokebomb! :D

**TFG11:** Holy ninja I'm excited! This is literally the best experience of my LIFE! I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy!

Hasta La Smokebomb!

* * *

><p><em>In the world of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja...<em>

Norrisville was quite silent this day. The beam of light still stood there, and it started shimmering.

The exact spot it fell was behind the Norrisville High. It made a small eruption, and two girls came out of it, flying to the ground.

"I think I might throw up." Moaned a dizzy Kazeko.

"Stupid tornado thing! I'm going to avenge you and whoever made you throw me here!"

When Kazeko heard that voice, she knew it was her one and only best friend.

"Ari-chan?"

"KZ!" Ariel also spotted Kazeko.

The girls ran towards each other and shared a warm hug. They also cried a little because of all the time they stood separated from each other.

"Oh, KZ, how I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ari-chan. I couldn't endure being alone that much."

"Same thing happened with me."

"Yeah. Thank goodness we're together again."

Kazeko's glance then turned to the scenery around them.

"Where are we exactly?"

"I don't know." Ariel shrugged. "This certainly doesn't look like home."

That called Kazeko's attention. She knew the place wasn't one she could recognize, and everything looked very cartoony. The colors were very vivid and solid. Everything looked too perfect. Ariel was the first to notice it, though. They even looked cartoony. Their bodies were smaller than their heads, and they also had a lot of perfect spots like their hair and skin.

"Oh my ninja! Kazeko, look at your hands!"

"Wha-? OH MY GOSH! ARI-CHAN, WE'RE CARTOONS!" Screamed Kazeko once she saw her hands.

"Yeah! Isn't that exciting?"

"Exciting?! It's terrifying!" Kazeko screamed with fear. She started pacing around Ariel with a look of panic. "Oh my gosh, what are we going to do? If my parents notice I just disappeared thanks to a certain tornado-like portal, they'll literally kill me!"

"KZ!" Ariel yelled, shaking her friend by her shoulders. She then lowered her voice. "All you have to do is to calm down. Somehow we'll find a way out..." Ariel then smirked. "...but first we should take a look at this world. I mean, I somehow recognize this place. It kind of looks like my favorite cartoon series."

"Let me guess..."

Kazeko was interrupted when they heard someone yelling "Smokebomb!" and a red mist exploding in the air, revealing the figure of a young ninja. Ariel's eyes sparkled at the sight of none but the fabled Ninja of Norrisville, Randy Cunningham.

"I heard someone getting panicked. Are you girls okay?"

"KZ, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ariel asked, still with sparkly eyes.

"Uh... what?" Kazeko was somehow confused.

"That's Randy Cunningham!"

Ariel let out a big fangirl scream and jumped at Randy, giving him a big crushing hug. Randy struggled to break free, but Ariel's strength was dangerous.

"Ari-chan, I think you should let him go now."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ariel let him go. "But I always wished to meet him. I'm a huge fan of his show!"

Randy raised an eyebrow at that. Just as Ariel and Kazeko talked, he saw many arrows pointing down at them and flashing words saying "It's them!" and "Jackpot!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So you mean you're the girls Nomi has been mentioning?" He asked to both Ariel and Kazeko.

"What's a Nomi? Do you mean the NinjaNomicon, the eight hundred year-old book of sacred Ninja wisdom?" Asked Kazeko. She was also a fan of RC9GN like her best friend, so she knew about the show as well.

"Well, exactly, but he's no longer a "book" like you said." Replied Randy.

"Lead us to him!" Squeaked Ariel with excitement.

"Ari-chan, we have one big situation here. We don't know how we entered this world, and we have to go back to ours. We have no time for fangirling."

"That's what you said before you went all crazy when you bought the figurine of Katsuro months ago."

Kazeko blushed severely. "Ari-chaaaaan!"

"Your situation kind of reminds me, where are you girls from and how'd you came here?" Asked Randy.

The girls were about to talk, but then Randy's phone rang.

"I think we should talk later."

He then answered the call.

_"Cunningham, if you could hurry up, I would be very thankful. You took like half an hour looking for those girls, and Nomi here is becoming a little impatient. Why are you acting like a shoobie slowpoke?"_

"Howard, you don't need to tell me what to do. I know what Nomi said, and I already found them."

_"Then just get your tiny butt back here, and bring the girls. Nomi says he needs to talk to both."_

Randy groaned. "I'll be there in no time." Then heended the call. Then he turned to the girls.

"You two should come with me."

"Is something wrong, Randy Cunningham?" Asked Kazeko nervously.

"Nothing to be that worried. Nomi wants to see you, that's all."

Ariel let out a sigh. She liked Nomi a lot and was so excited to meet him.

"KZ, can you believe it? We're gonna' meet Nomi!" She shook Kazeko by her shoulders like crazy.

Kazeko fixed her hair and looked at Ariel with a confused look. "Uh, who's Nomi?"

"Ugh. KZ, you're a fan of the show and yet you don't know who Nomi is? Someone created him, and now he's here!"

Randy stood between the girls. "Are you girls ready for this?"

"YES!" Squeaked Ariel, still excited.

"Wait, Ari-chan, I didn't..."

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Red fart-scented mist flew up in the air. When it cleared, they were gone.

_At Randy's house..._

"Have you called Randy yet?" Asked Nomi.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here in no time." Responded Howard.

Another smokebomb exploded, releasing the fart-scented red mist in the air. This brought utter disgust to Howard and Nomi.

"Couldn't you just smokebombed outside?" Howard asked, already annoyed by the horrendous scent of the smokebombs. "Now the whole room smells like farts!"

"I agree with Howard." Said Kazeko, who covered her nose. "Isn't there a better scent for those things?"

"That truly doesn't matter." Said Nomi, who walked towards the girls.

One of Ariel's biggest weaknesses started to pick up. She called it the "feels", and she described it as a lot of emotions mixed together. It all started by her heart beating strongly against her chest, and whenever she stared at Nomi her "feels" were stronger.

"Ari-chan... Ari-chan, are you okay?" Kazeko waved a hand in front of Ariel's eyes, but she stood petrified. Her mixed emotions were too hard to handle.

_"This must be a dream."_ Ariel thought. _"A dream unlike any other. I'm seeing him, my fictional crush, standing in front of my eyes!"_

"Ari-chan? You're scaring me. Wake up."

"Let me handle that."

Nomi stood closer and saw Ariel. Her eyes never stopped looking at him, and her emotions took over that she couldn't even speak... until she let out another fangirl scream.

"OH MY GOSH! NOMI, IT'S REALLY YOU!"

She hugged him. He didn't expected to receive a hug, so he just stood still until Ariel let go of him.

"I never thought I could really meet you. You know, I'm a huge fan of yours! Name's Ariel, and this is Kazeko, my BFF."

"Uh, Ari-chan, I'm kind of nervous right now." Kazeko backed off a little, getting nervous around Nomi.

"It's very nice to meet you." Said Nomi. "I have been expecting you. Right now we're having major situations that involve both of you."

"What kind of situations?" Asked Ariel.

"Well, it's hard to explain. Nomi had a vision of you, he says both of you have the necessary knowledge to help us stop a new threat." Said Randy, understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"A new threat?" Kazeko asked. "So that's why we were sent here."

"Exactly. Whoever is ruining our peace wants something from you, and that is your knowledge. You were sent to me so both of you can use everything you know against our new enemy." Continued Nomi.

"Oh, then it's so simple! All we need to do is to remember whatever has happened in every episode of the show and use what we know to fool the enemy. KZ, I have a plan."

"I'm with you, Ari-chan."

Nomi held his hands on their shoulders. "The future of Norrisville, and our world, now depends on you. Gather everything you know, and transform all that knowledge into power for everyone's sake. We will guide you if you need our help."

"Alright." Said Ariel with determination.

"Well, okay." Said Kazeko sort of nervously.

Nomi nodded to them with a smile.

Now the girls had their own mission to save the world of RC9GN alongside the heroes.

* * *

><p><strong>TCBK:<strong> And it's done! :D

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and send a review if you wish! :)

**Ariel:** Liked it! I LOVED IT! I FINALLY MET NOMI FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND FOR REAL! *Faints after too much excitement*

**Kazeko:** Oh goodness. Ari-chan? *Pokes Ariel by her shoulder*

**TFG11:** Um, Ari? You okay? *shrugs* I'll get the water.

Thanks for reading! Please review, fave and follow!

Smokebomb!

**TCBK:** Well, this concludes Chapter 3 of Two Worlds Become One! Now if you excuse me, the girls and I have to help Ariel.

See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
